plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:LuluTDFan
Witaj, Lulucas777, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 01:14, maj 15, 2011 YEAH SUERE.I REMEMBER YOU WERE ON 1ST WITH ALLY.I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU WILL BE IN MY GAME AGAIN will you join tiffany or nate ?Przemek9514 18:01, lip 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 sorry but every user can join with only contestants so who are you choose ?Przemek9514 18:06, lip 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Can you send me her photo ?Przemek9514 18:09, lip 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Catherine Rate in Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains Please I would like to stay in the game CASTING CHALLANGE : YOU MUST LOOK LIKE LADY GAGA IN HER SONG "THE EDGE OF GLORYPrzemek9514 20:29, lip 10, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 We've got a new challange: http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_:_I_wanna_be_FAMOUS! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 09:10, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) 'http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Cinema - JOIN HERE '!Przemek9514 16:01, sie 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok but you must do group photo for just your contestantsPrzemek9514 16:23, sie 3, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 yes sure but send me the link ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 17:42, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) do a group photo of your cast in total drama cinema or i will replacement youPrzemek9514 20:24, sie 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 you're unlockPrzemek9514 16:09, sie 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 oh my How are you ? Is ok ?Przemek9514 17:45, sie 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hey, also, wanna vote for me to win featured user ^^ Here's the link: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Featured_User#Mocky ♥Mocky♥ 06:30, sie 8, 2011 (UTC) remember lulu about 2nd episode and GRAND FINALE !!!Przemek9514 19:28, sie 10, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 can you tell me name of boy whose is eliminated ?Przemek9514 19:32, sie 10, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi lulu ! how are doing photos from total drama cinema ?Przemek9514 17:33, sie 11, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 nice :)Przemek9514 17:38, sie 11, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 yes you can I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:10, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) what is the story called?? I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:16, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) ok can you give me the link I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:20, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) can you add her to the elimanation chart brb in 3 hours I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:33, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Can I join TD Superstars with Ellie and Emma, can they be on seperate teams please?! Here comes Teddy! 18:35, sie 12, 2011 (UTC): frame|Elliethumb|left|148px|Emma LULU YOU MUST BACK ON CHAT !!! YOU MUST GIVE ME POINTS !!!Przemek9514 16:56, sie 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hi lulu do you want join to my new camp ? 'Star of the Music 'Przemek9514 15:10, sie 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 sure lulu :)Przemek9514 15:18, sie 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Lulu DO THE CHALLANGE FROM "STAR OF THE MUSIC" = you have 3 hours Przemek9514 14:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_:_Money,Money,Money - Join there its the last season !Przemek9514 10:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 HI LULU !!!! =) HOW ARE YOU ? :D Przemek9514 11:10, lip 4, 2012 (UTC)Przemek9514